pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - HA Balanced IV Spike
The Balanced IV Spike uses 2 Necromancer IV healers paired with other spiking players to create a balanced/spike build with a strong backline. Composition Earth Shaker War Attributes and Skills name="earth shaker" prof=warri/parag hammer=12+1+1 streng=12+2shakerblowblowflailrushChargeof concentrationsignet/build Equipment * 15/>50 Sundering, Vampiric, and Elemental Hammers of Fortitude. * Defensive Spear/Sword/Axe + Strength Shield of Fortitude weapon swap. * Proper runes, survivor insignias with stoneskin on the hands/feet, and fill up with vitae runes. Usage * Build adrenaline, using "For Great Justice!" and Flail. * Call spikes with Earth Shaker->Crushing Blow->Mighty Blow. Make sure to activate flail before the spike or right after earth shaker. * Use Rush to catch kiters. * SoC before the ghostly's claim resource. Rend Para Attributes and Skills name="shatter para" prof=parag/necro spearm=11+1+1 leader=11+1 comman=8+1attackspearfor the eyesenchantmentshasteoptionalrefrainof return/build * gw:Defensive Anthem or gw:Cruel Spear. Equipment * _______ Spear of Fortitude and a Command shield vs. the elements. * Suvivor insignias, the proper runes, a sup vigor rune, and rest with vitaes. Usage * Put up Aggressive Refrain and keep it up with the other DA's Anthem of Flame. * Spam "Go For the Eyes!", and remove enchantments before spikes with Shatter Storm. * Spike with Vicious Attack and Holy Spear. Use Holy Spear to kill spirits quickly. * Keep Make Haste on your relic runner, or monks being pressured. DA Attributes and Skills prof=P/any leader=11+1 spearm=11+1+1 comman=8+1of LightningAttackfor the Eyes!"Yourself!"of WearinessAnthemRefrainSignet/build Equipment * Centurion's or Survivor Insignia on armor. * High energy set for Aggressive Refrain. *Various spear sets such as Vampiric, Ebon, and Furious Usage *Increase party defense with Defensive Anthem. *Maintain Aggressive Refrain with Anthem of Weariness for constant IAS. *Spam Anthem of Weariness for weakness spread. *Deep Wound targets with "Go for the Eyes!" and Vicious Attack. *Use Spear of Lightning for DPS. *Resurrect with Resurrection Signet. *Counter KD's with "Brace Yourself!". Shatterstone Snare Attributes and Skills name="shatterstone snare" prof=eleme/any waterm=12+1+1 energy=12+1shatterstonegustvisionburstoptionalof lesser energy@0attunementsignet/build * Gaze of Contempt or Rend Enchantments. * Any ward (drop EStorage to 10 and Earth to 8). * Deep Freeze or Ice Spikes for and AoE snare. Equipment * Full Survivor's Insignias. A rune of superior vigor, a minor water magic, and a minor energy storage. * Weapons of Enchanting and Fortitude with +5 energy. A Focus of Fortitude. A HCT/HRT set for water hexes. +10 armour shields for each type of damage. Usage * Put up Water Attunement and keep it up. * Spike with the team with Shatterstone, followed by Freezing Gust if the target isn't dead. * Use Blurred Vision on opposing frontline to midline classes (wars, dervs, sins, paras, etc.), be sure to use the AoE effect to your advantage. * Snare opposing relic runners, monks, frontliners, etc. with Freezing Gust and Frozen Burst. * GoLE for energy-management. WoW IV Spiker Attributes and Skills name="iv 1" prof=necro/ritua soulre=12+1+1 restor=12veinslightbody and soultransferof wardingwas kaolailiferecuperation/build Equipment * Defensive weapon swaps with shields against the elements. * 40/40 set for restoration. * Proper runes (soul reaping is at your own discretion, you can run major or superior), with survivor insignias and vitae runes. Usage * Heal your team. * Put WoW on targets being pressured. * Keep up Protective was Kaolai and your spirits. * Spike with the team with Icy Veins. WoS IV Spiker Attributes and Skills name="iv 2" prof=necro/ritua soulre=12+1+1 restor=12veinslightbody and soultransferof shadowwas kaolairecoveryrejuvenation/build Equipment * Defensive weapon swaps with shields against the elements. * 40/40 set for restoration. * Proper runes (soul reaping is at your own discretion, you can run major or superior), with survivor insignias and vitae runes. Usage * Heal your team. * Put WoS on targets being pressured. * Keep up Protective was Kaolai and your spirits. * Spike with the team with Icy Veins. RC/Prot Attributes and Skills name="rc prot" prof=monk/mesme protec=12+1+1 divine=9+1 healin=8+1 inspir=5conditionguardianof fortuneof absorptionof stabilitybondveilchanneling/build Equipment * Listed runes, rune of vigor and runes of vitaes for the rest of the slots. * Survivor armor. * Normal weapon swaps. Usage * RC stuff, RoF stuff, heal stuff. * Prot with SoA and Spirit Bond. Spirit Bond is also great spike prevention * Aura of Stability on targets pressured by KD's, relic runners, and the ghostly while capping. * Holy veil to remove hexes, channeling for e-management. WoH/Infuse Attributes and Skills name="woh infuse" prof=monk/mesme healin=12+1+1 divine=9+1 protec=8+1 inspir=5of healinghealthkissof fortuneconditionsseedveilchanneling/build Equipment * Listed runes, rune of vigor and runes of vitaes for the rest of the slots. * Survivor armor. * Normal weapon swaps. Usage * WoH stuff, heal stuff, and orison stuff. * Infuse targets being spiked or at low health. * Draw only your RC or targets getting spammed by blind. * Seed stuff under pressure, and the ghostly hero while on the altar. * Holy veil to remove hexes, channeling for e-management. Variants * The warrior can be replaced for an AoM Derv, a Shock Axe, or a Wounding Strike Spiker. * The 2 paras can be replaced by SH eles, or Mind Blast eles. In this case, spike with either Fireball or Rodgort's Invocation. * The monks' skills are interchangable, its preference really. * This can be run with only 1 monk, and drop the RC for a SH ele. In this case give the infuser Spirit Bond and Aura of Stability; remove Draw Conditions and Protective Spirit. Notes * With a 4 healer backline, you shouldn't die very often. * Make sure that the paras/sh eles are on all time spirit control (when not spiking) Holy Spear and Rodgort's Invocation are great for this. Team - HA Balanced IV Spike